Welcome to my Hell
by Khaos Psyche
Summary: The Cullens' and Jake's pack decide to move on. What is with the quiet girl nobody talks to and why can't Seth keep his eyes off her? SethxOC, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story, so sorry if it is a little rough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything you may recognize in the following story. I wish I did though, 'cause then Jacob would've ended up with Leah and Nessie wouldn't have been born.

Summary: Breaking Dawn never happened, but the wedding did and the pack separation. SethxOC. The Cullens, including Jake's pack, decide it's time to move on. What is happening to the quiet girl no one ever talks to. Nobody knows. Can they find a way to save her before it is too late? What is the matter with Seth and why is he acting this way?

On with the story!

~****~

"I'm going to the library," I yelled, knowing my father would hear me.

"Alright. Be safe and watch for cars."

"I always am," I said, rolling my eyes.

My name is Brianna O'Connely. I'm just a normal 16-year-old girl living in the great state of Maine. I love the weather, except for winter, 'cause I hate the cold. The only good thing about winter is a lot of snow, so that means a lot of school closings. The only times I get to sleep in. I don't understand how people can like the snow. I mean, it's pretty and everything, before people step in it and drive in it making it all black and grey, but it's cold and wet and it takes forever to dry out your socks and shoes if you get snow on them.

I'm ranting, sorry 'bout that. I'm actually from a speck of a town in central Indiana. We, meaning my father, sister, and I, moved here about a year ago.

Notice, I say father, not dad. We get along fine, in between the beatings. I don't know what happened to him. He was never a drinker, never into drugs, kind of a loner. It's weird though. He beats me about 3 times a week, when my sister is at volleyball practice or something. I might get a little bruise or something of that sort, but nothing major. He doesn't want anything to be too noticeable.

The only reason he hits me when my sister isn't home is that we made a deal. He can hit me all he wants when Tay, my sis, isn't home, but he can't touch her. I would do anything for my little sister. Sure, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she keeps me sane. I can tell her almost everything, except for, you know, the abuse.

I'm the closest thing she has to a mother. Our biological mom died when I was 4 and Tay was 2. I'm sad, sure, but I have no memories of her or anything, so it is a little easier to get along. I take care of my sister. I cook her food, tell her to do her homework, sign her school papers, and stuff like that. Sometimes she asks me why I do that stuff and not our father (she says dad). I just tell her that I offer to do chores like that to take the weight off of our father's shoulders. She believes me. I have always been a good liar. I have to be, to lie to everyone about my bruises or my teachers if I can't do my homework because my father was beating me. I've been practicing my skill for years, not even a lie detector could tell if I was lying.

Now, where was I? I remember! I was just walking out the door to go to the library. It is my one sanctuary in the hell I call life. The librarian, Carrie, is the only person who knows my secret. She said I could go there any time I need, she will be there. The only reason she knows is one time I was taking my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie off and it pulled my shirt up a little bit. She was walking by and saw my stomach covered in black and blue spots. I begged her to not call the police or report my father. She agreed, but gave me her phone number and told me to call her if it ever got too out-of-control. I promised and she became my one confidant.

"Evening Carrie!" I said, walking in the door.

"Hello, Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, no need to get concerned. I just came to get some books. I finished the others last week and I got bored"

She smiled at me,"Alright, take as long as you need. I'll be in the back, cataloging some new books if you need anything."

"OK, thanks."

The Smyrna library isn't big at all. A few computers against one wall, chairs in the back, a small children's section by the offices, but my favorite part was what was in between. The books. I usually get a book of Shakespeare plays, Bronte, Poe, Dickinson, Austen, the classics. Once in a while I'll get a teen book just for fun. Something like Generation Dead. I also sometimes get books like Impulse, Identical, and Glass by Ellen Hopkins. Some of them just relate to my life so well. It's like she can read my mind. It is exactly how I feel sometimes. Today, though, I just grabbed Pride & Prejudice and some books on the Civil War for an essay I have to do for English class. I needed to get home soon. Tay would be back from volleyball and she would be hungry. I quickly checked my books out myself since Carrie was busy. She taught me how a few months ago, when she learned that she could trust me and everything. I put the books in my messenger bag and headed home. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw when I arrived.

~****~

**So, how did you guys like it? Was it good, was it bad? Tell me please; just push that little periwinkle-colored button. NO FLAMES, constructive criticism is accepted though. Reviews=New Chapter!**


	2. AN: Update

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry, but I am taking this story down. I am going to re-write it to try to make it better. I felt it was slightly rushed and out-of-order. PM me if you have any ideas about where this should go. **

**~Bri**


End file.
